Paranormal
by Garowyn
Summary: The tables have turned and now it is Mokuba's turn to rescue his brother. Will he fail or succeed? The lives of many hang in the balance. DISCONTINUED for now.
1. Abduction & Arrival

**A/N: I do not own YuGiOh or DragonBallZ. Obviously, this is a crossover although I focus more on the YGO world. I wanted to write a story in which two of my favorite anime little brothers, Mokuba Kaiba and Son Goten, are the main characters. I hope you enjoy it. '...thoughts...'**

* * *

_This is ridiculous. I don't even know what I'm building. And I never construct something without knowing what it could do. But I have no choice. They're forcing me to, these abnormal-looking people. If I don't obey their wishes, my little brother will pay for my disobedience and I cannot let that happen. Ever._

_It's a good thing Mokuba doesn't know what I'm doing. As far as he is concerned, it's just another day in the summertime and I'm just doing my other work: inventing. The company is fine now but I don't know how long that will last. They want me to build weapons and machinery using their blueprints. Probably some kind of super-weapon. Their attitude and purpose it typical and similar to those of a madman except their using me to do their dirty work. They say it is because I am a genius, which I don't deny, but I hate using my abilities for something I am strictly against: control of the entire world. _

_I will never understand that strange desire for world domination. Have they ever stopped and wondered what they would do with the world at their feet? They won't be satisfied; no one ever is. Every living thing has unlimited demands and no matter how hard they try, they will never find satisfaction in such things. Nevertheless, I am powerless at the moment to stop them and will continue to carry out their orders. For Mokuba's sake and for my life. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't concerned for my own life as well. There are those who say they want to end it all but they don't realize how much they want to live until it's too late. I want to keep on living for as long as I can to protect my brother and guide him, as he grows older. But if it comes to a decision where I have to choose between my life and Mokuba's, I think it is obvious what I will do. He still has so much more to live for. His innocence hasn't been demolished completely like mine has. I know the harsh reality in which we live in and I want Mokuba to live life to the fullest. It is too late for me._

_I'm being forced to work under gunpoint. They have cameras and all sorts of things planted inside the mansion and my lab. My every move is being watched. This had better be all they want me to create. I'm almost finished and I still haven't figured it out just what it is I have assembled together, more or less. Among the things I have created, I have also been able to construct a radar that alerts me of the presence of them. It maintains a steady beep until they come within thirty-foot radius of Mokuba or myself. If they are within that radius, the radar immediately sends out a frequent series of beeps like that of a hospital where a patient may have passed on. It's come in handy quite a few times and I am able to prepare myself for them and shut it off so they won't suspect anything. Luckily, it isn't that loud. _

_Finally, it is completed. It is some sort of...super-gun and what it will shoot out, I do not know. I carefully inspect it, pondering over what it could be and what it can accomplish. Suddenly a door opens and I turn around quickly, my fingers accidentally slip on the power button. To my horror, I realize it is Mokuba who now stares at me with a look of terror as the machine starts up with an eerie noise. "Mokuba, get out of the way!" I frantically search for the 'off' button but my attempts are in vain. Several yellow beams shoot out in a circular shape and Mokuba had not yet gotten out of the way. The beams hit him dead on and he collapses to the floor. _

"_NO!" I dropped the gun and ran to his side, praying and hoping he was still alive. He is but...barely? "No, stay with me!" I held him close to my chest, and his eyes slowly flutter open. I looked over his body to make sure there was no blood or anything else. He looked perfectly fine._

"_Seto?" His voice is hoarse. "What happened?" I shook my head in response when I hear another voice. _

"_Bring that machine to me." It's them. _

_I bring my head up unhurriedly, furious at them. "What have you designed?" I demand in an icy tone. "What have you forced me to create?!" I screamed. With Mokuba in my arms, I went to the machine and kicked at the wall with all my strength. To my surprise and their disbelief, I have managed to destroy it with one kick. _

"_Grr..." One of them immediately brought out a handgun and pointed it not at me but directly at my brother's head; I could tell. "You will come with us and rebuild it. And you will also design and construct more machinery for our convenience! If you fail to comply, you and your brother will surely die a slow death." So it must be some sort of weapon that can stun. If it was a real gun, they could kill us in an instant but then it would ruin their chances of killing us slowly. _

_I snarled at them and carefully placed my brother on the floor. "I will only come without resisting if you let me leave my little brother here." I said in an even tone. _

_They stare at me for a few seconds and then whisper among themselves. Then, "Agreed but you must do whatever we say." I nod and come to conclusion that I may never see him again. Sadly, I look at Mokuba one last time. _

"_Seto, what's going?" He asks, opening his eyes again._

"_I'm sorry, Mokuba..." I can feel tears gathering, forming in my eyes but I refuse to show them that I am weak. "I love you, little brother. Stay strong." I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and then followed them. _

"_Seto..." I looked back seeing a hand lift up but then it fell to the floor, limp, and I believe he blacked out again. I hope I made the right decision. I trust Yugi Muto and his friends will find my brother or he will find them. They had better take good care of Mokuba. _

_I'm surprised they didn't hear or detect my radar._

* * *

Mokuba sat up with a groan and rubbed his eyes. "Ow, my head." He moaned and reached back and touched his long raven hair tenderly, expecting a bump or some kind of wound to be there. Nothing. The now eleven-year-old boy was fine. Just a bit dazed. "Wha-what happened?" He muttered and unsteadily got to his feet. His vision was a bit blurry and the room was spinning slightly. Mokuba reached out to the wall to steady himself as he began to swim in a swirl of pale yellow. "What's going on? What's wrong with me?" Mokuba shut his eyes and shook his head. With his free hand, he rubbed his eyes once more and slowly opened them. Everything was clear and his dark eyes now laid themselves upon the lab of Seto Kaiba. There were mechanical parts and other tools lying around. The place was a mess, especially in one part of the room where was must have been a new project, there was now a pile of scrap heap.

Mokuba frowned and his eyes swept over the room. Suddenly everything came back to him in a flash. A flood of memories filled his mind and he remembered what had happened in here. "Seto!" He cried out, his youthful voice echoed in the room, bouncing off the silvery walls. He recalled voices, strange unfamiliar voices that spoke in monotone. They sounded male for there were no feminine tones to them. Just dull, uninterested voices giving orders to his older brother. And they did not sound friendly at all. "He's gone." Mokuba whispered, realizing what exactly had happened. In fact, the last words he had heard from Seto...

"_I'm sorry, Mokuba...I love you, little brother. Stay strong."_

Tears formed in his eyes but they did not fall. 'Where did he go? Did they take him?' He wondered. "Yeah...they did." He said numbly, not really knowing who 'they' were but you'd have to be really out of it if you didn't believe they were dangerous. Whoever 'they' was. Mokuba swallowed back the lump that had formed in his dry throat. He had to stay strong; Seto said that himself. "I have to stay strong for Seto." He declared quietly and left the lab. He rushed down the halls to where the living room was. There, he could call Yugi, or someone, and tell them what happened. And of course, he would call the police.

The boy held back his tears and strong determination, a little something that he had inherited from his mother and had also gained during the years, took over and gave him some comfort. 'This time I'm not gonna stand by and let things happen. I'm tired of being the one everyone has to save or protect. Now that the tables have turned, maybe I'll be able to prove myself and find him first.' Yes, part of him had no real intention of phoning the police because in his mind, he believed he could find Seto. It was part of growing up, wanting to be independent, to take charge and control. But there were limits to being in charge. Still, he figured he should phone the gang, just in case one of them miraculously decided to drop by and say hello or something like that. Besides, Mokuba knew he could always count on Yugi and the gang to help him out. They had been there in Duelist Kingdom, the two Virtual Reality worlds, and Battle City. Even when Anubis had attacked. Seto had become much more stable since then. Mokuba believed his big brother would defeat Yugi someday. Maybe not now, but someday.

He reached the living room and jumped over the large couch, landing on the soft cushions. He grabbed the cordless phone and quickly dialed Yugi's number. His hands were shaking from anxiety and the phone dropped from his hand onto the floor and rolled under coffee table just before he had pushed the last button. Grumbling, Mokuba reached under for it, his hand just inches away from the phone. on!" Mokuba grunted, stretching his fingers. All of a sudden, the phone moved quickly into his hand much to the boy's shock. Mokuba yelped and let go of the phone, which just fell back onto the floor. "What the...?" Mokuba grabbed the phone and stared at it for a few seconds. "What just happened?" He muttered and vaguely wondered if it had anything to do with those two beams that had shot out at him earlier. Not wanting to waste any more time, Mokuba dialed the last number and brought the phone to his face and ears. He waited as the phone rang once, twice, and the picked up a fraction of the third. "Yugi!" He blurted out, not bothering to wait for a response. "I need your help!"

"May I ask who is calling?" It was Solomon Muto. Yugi's number was also the phone number for the Game Shop.

Mokuba sighed. "It's Mokuba Kaiba. Can I please speak to Yugi?" He demanded, impatient.

Solomon replied, "Oh hello Mokuba. Yes I will go get Yugi. Just hang on." The phone was silent for what seemed like an eternity. In the background, Mokuba could hear the old man calling out for his grandson. 'C'mon, hurry!' Mokuba gritted his teeth waiting for the teen's voice.

"Mokuba? Hi!" Yugi's voice rang in his ears. "What's up?"

"Yugi, I need your help!" Mokuba went right into an explanation of previous events. Yugi listened carefully, interrupting every now and then to confirm a couple of things. "...And I was going to call the police but I want to find him myself." Mokuba finished, almost breathless. He anxiously awaited what Yugi would say to this although he had an idea of what the Duel Monsters Champ would say.

"Gee, this sounds pretty serious. Yes Mokuba I think you should call the police but it would be better if you didn't go after him yourself." Yugi responded.

"Why not?" Mokuba challenged with defiance. "He's saved me so many times. Now it's my turn."

"Mokuba, you're too young-" Yugi was cut off.

"I'm older now!" Mokuba shot back with a twinge of hurt.

Yugi apologized. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that but Mokuba you're still too young to go after Seto yourself. These people...they sound very dangerous and it wouldn't be right for you to go alone or to even go at all. Think about it, what would Kaiba want you to do?" Yugi asked and the other end was silent. "He left you there and went himself because he loves you! He didn't want you to be at risk!"

Mokuba held back angry tears and spoke, his voice placid and even. "I don't care. If you won't help, then I'm going by myself no matter what. The police won't be able to find them. Yugi, these guys weren't normal people." Mokuba took a breath. "You're a good friend and all...I respect your opinion...but I have to go." He said in a finality tone of voice.

There was silence on Yugi's end. A sigh. Then, "Mokuba...I don't know..." Yugi was torn. He understood Mokuba's need but he also knew it was just too risky for him to go alone. "Mokuba...do you even have an idea of who they are or where they went?" He asked with uncertainty.

Mokuba frowned. Come to think of it...he hadn't even thought that far. "Um...no..." He mumbled, realizing Yugi had caught him. "Well, they might have left a clue somewhere in the lab...maybe Seto had a letter or something from them. I'll go check."

"That's a good idea but...well..." Yugi hesitated. He was going to suggest that he and the gang join him in his quest. Mokuba could use all the help he could get. "I don't want to offend you by saying this but do you think you'd allow us to come?" He asked timidly. Mokuba had grown up quite a bit in the last year, almost a teenager. Nonetheless, he was only eleven.

"You'd come?" Mokuba smiled. "Are you sure they wouldn't mind?" He was glad Yugi's friends were loyal and courageous.

"I don't think so. Summer's been pretty boring lately and I think they'd welcome the idea of adventure. Just as long as their parents don't mind us going on a little vacation." Yugi made a mental note to tell Joey, Tristan, Tea, Duke, and Bakura not to reveal the real reason why they were leaving for a week or so.

"Gee, thanks! You guys are really good friends if you're willing to put your lives on the line for my brother and I." Mokuba praised.

Yugi's eyes widened. "Well, if it comes to that...anyway, I'll let them know and do we meet at your house?"

Mokuba nodded even if they couldn't see him. "Sure. I'll be waiting. But first I'm going to check out the lab."

"All right. Be careful." Yugi said and hung up.

"I will."

* * *

_They're gone now but not for long. They'll be back. They have chained me to my chair, demanding I work on that super-weapon and they've sent me blueprints with special modifications. I don't know what these modifications will do but I have to add them. Now my work will take even longer and even then, when I am finished, who knows what they will do with me? I had better be allowed to leave but part of me feels I must do something to stop them. But how and what? Generally, when someone tries to take over the world, they go after the biggest companies, the corporations, and anything else that will bring them money and power. Money. Power. Greed. The things of this world that lead to suffering, murders, and so much more. I am not interested in having everything. I have a company to run and at times, I enjoy running it and coming with new ideas and inventions. Even if I was forced to do it, I don't mind too much. It may have been destined to be..._

_No, that is foolish talk. Curse you Yugi! For bringing all nonsense into my life. I make my own decisions and I set my own course. That whole Anubis ordeal was merely a hallucination, or a hologram. That would explain how my cards worked to defeat it. Yes, I still do not believe what you say, Yugi._

_I just happened to be the man for the job._

_I wonder how Mokuba's doing...I hope he's all right. They still didn't tell me what those beams could do but I could see the hunger in their eyes for the weapon. It must bring some sort of power that will aid them in controlling this earth. But they don't even look like normal human beings. There's something about they be androids? No. If they were, I'm sure they'd have memory and data banks and could build this stupid weapon themselves. They must be some sort of humanoids but such a thing doesn't exist. At least I don't think so. These beings prove otherwise._

_They are tall and slender with crystal pink eyes and dark thin hair. Their skin is very pale and they are built the same way humans are but are dressed in gray suits. They aren't human. I have asked them about this too but still they do not answer. Instead they gaze at me with some kind of look meant for children. I'm not brain dead; they'll regret messing with Seto Kaiba. Maybe I can stall for time and find a way to get back to my mansion. I'll 'accidentally' make a mistake in the construction of this machine. I'm not trying to save the world; I just want to go home and live in peace. If I happen to stop them on my way in doing so, so be it._

_I...I just don't know how I'll do it. But I'll figure something out._

_I will._

* * *

Mokuba got up from the couch and headed for the laboratory. He strode through the halls quickly and opened the door. He paused in mid-step and decided to start his search from the entrance. Bending down slightly and narrowing his eyes, Mokuba began his scour of the lab. So far, everything was normal except for the mess and Mokuba peered through the fallen objects and other tools. Nothing. He even inspected the junk heap of the machine. Nothing was there either. The boy was about to give up when he heard a faint but unwavering beep coming from the far corner. Raising an eyebrow, Mokuba slowly made his way over to that corner, not wanting to disturb whatever it was that caused the beeping. He didn't want to lose it.

Finally, he was there and he bent down to the toolbox. He dug through its contents until the beep became louder to the point where it seemed to stay. 'Looks like it's coming from this.' Mokuba thought and brought the device to his ear. 'Must be one of Seto's inventions...hey wait a sec.' Mokuba brought it closer to his face and saw a single symbol on the black screen. It was an arrow pointing towards the right. Mokuba looked to his right and saw there was nothing there. 'Maybe it means outside...hey! What if this leads to them!' Mokuba had no doubts in his mind that his older brother would have left something as a clue. He didn't know when the elder Kaiba had built the radar but he was smart enough to do so and leave a clue to where he was. 'Probably for the police to find...but then, how do I know for sure this'll lead to them?' His heart sank and for a few passing moments, he stood there in the corner, staring at nothing. The only sound he heard was the beeping.

'I have to take a chance. It's my only lead.' Mokuba silently declared. 'I will find you Seto.' He left the lab with radar in hand. 'I hope we'll find you. I just don't know what to do if we have to face those guys who kidnapped you. They have to be way strong if they were able to take you by force cuz you're pretty strong and know a bit of martial arts and self-defense stuff. I don't know any of that, at least not well. Oh! I wish I had the strength of 10 men or something to be able to take anything! I wish!' Mokuba shut his eyes tightly for a second, hoping maybe that would do the trick. Alas, he opened his eyes and still felt the same. False hope was all it was. Nothing like that could ever happen. 'Wishful thinking.' Mokuba grimaced and continued down the halls towards the living room.

Suddenly, the air wavered and something, no someone, materialized right in front of him! Mokuba stopped short and took a few steps back. "Huh? What's-" A look of panic came into Mokuba's dark eyes as he watched the form of a odd-shaped head appear and than the rest. Needless to say, Mokuba had nothing to worry about. The person was shorter than he was and the odd-shaped head, was the person's hair. "Who are you?" Mokuba asked, doubtful if about it being friend or foe. Perhaps it was one of...them?

It was a boy who appeared to be seven years old. He had a clueless expression on his face, had almost black eyes, and jet-black hair that stuck out in all directions in a strange style. His clothing consisted of an orange gi with a navy blue long sleeved shirt on the inside complete with dark blue boots. He was only a few inches shorter than Mokuba. "W-where am I?" The boy asked, looking around.

"Uh...hi." Mokuba spoke and waved his hand in the air slightly. He looked harmless enough. "I'm Mokuba." Mokuba introduced himself when the boy faced him with a surprised look. "Who are you?" He repeated his earlier question.

"Uh, I'm Goten." The boy answered, looking up at him. "Do you know where I am?" Goten asked with a curious look. To him, Mokuba also seemed unobjectionable and appeared to be no real threat.

"You're inside my house." Mokuba answered as if it were obvious. "Where are you from?" He questioned the boy.

"Uh...I live in the mountains." Goten scratched the back of his head in the classic Son way. 'What was it mom said...? 439 East District...yeah!' "I live in 439 East District...in the mountains. [1]" He grinned at the older boy.

Mokuba frowned. "I've never heard of that place before. Are you sure?[2]" He waited for an answer. Goten nodded and Mokuba sighed. "Well, maybe you can show me another time. I don't know how you got here...and I don't know how to get you back. So in the meantime, you can stay with me until I figure some things out." Mokuba wondered what he was going to do with the boy. He couldn't just abandon him so he would have to take Goten with him. Hopefully he wouldn't be too much of a problem.

Goten suddenly looked teary-eyed. "I will get back home, won't I?" He asked, afraid of the answer.

The young Kaiba brother hesitated. "Sure you will." He said at last with a grin. No need to worry the kid. "Listen, I've got some friends coming over and, well, I'll explain what's going to happen when they come, okay?" Goten nodded and Mokuba led the way to the living room.

As they were walking, Goten's mind began to wander. 'Gee, this house is a lot bigger than mine is! I wonder how I got here? Well, I sure miss Trunks, Mom, Gohan, and Dad [3]. I'm hungry.'

Mokuba froze and stopped dead in his tracks. "What did you say?" He asked and spun around to face Goten. "You're hungry?"

Goten smiled. "Yeah! I'm hungry. Gosh, it's like you read my mind!" He exclaimed, fascinated by the idea. "No one's done that before! You must have powers like I do!" Goten continued, grinning like there was no tomorrow. If his best friend, Trunks, had been there, he would have immediately shushed the youngest Son brother.

The eleven-year-old's eyes widened and he gasped. "You mean, you didn't say anything? And you have powers?" Mokuba squeaked. Did he really just read Goten's mind?

"Yeah!" Goten cocked his head. "I never said anything out loud. So you must've heard my thoughts! I don't know how but that's pretty cool!"

Mokuba's throat went dry. First the telephone goes to his hand without even touching it at first, then the boy appearing out of nowhere right after he made a wish, and then the mind reading...what in the world was going on? And Goten said he had powers. Mokuba's wish had been for the strength of ten men. Did Goten have this strength? "Goten...what kind of powers do you have?"

Goten's smile faded and he looked guilty. "Oops. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone or show anyone." He admitted. "That's what my mom said, and my big brother Gohan."

Mokuba's shoulders sank but then he brightened. "Can you please tell me? It's very important that I know. You see," Mokuba paused. 'Should I tell him? Ah, why not? He's going to be coming with me anyway.' "I have to go save my brother from these people and I will probably need your help."

Goten blinked and then spoke. "Really? Well I can fly and shot ki blasts...and I can turn Super Saiyan!" He added quickly.

Now it was Mokuba's turn to blink. 'What did he just say?' "Huh? What's a Saiyan? And what's ki?" He asked.

Goten frowned. "Uh...I don't know exactly what a Saiyan is but I'm half. Ki is energy." He answered and then bit his lip as a large rumbled filled the air. He looked down at his stomach and back up at Mokuba, grinning sheepishly. "Uh, do you have anything to eat? I'm hungry!"

Mokuba sweatdropped. This boy was going to help him?

* * *

**A/N:[1] I'm pretty sure that's the right place where the Son family lives. I couldn't remember if it was 439 Mountain District or East District or even if it was 439. If this is incorrect, I'd appreciate the correct location and I'll change it.**

**[2] For this fic, where the Son family lives does not exist. Neither do all the DBZ cities. In Mokuba's world that is.**

**[3] Due to the fact that I cried a bit when Goku died, I'm bringing him back so he's alive in this fic even if he's not exactly in the story. =)**

**If you haven't figured it out yet, Mokuba's powers are Telepathy, Telekinesis, Mind reading [different from telepathy], and the ability [Ok...I made this one up. =/] to bring about any power or person if you wish really hard and earnestly! Little odd but oh well.**

**Goten's powers are his usual Saiyan powers. If you do not know about Son Goten or what a Saiyan is...well, I'd explain but it would take too long so if you really want to know, just search it up.**

**Review please! It is always appreciated. I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP because I'm currently completing my story, "The Dark Ages".**


	2. Introductions & Explanations

**A/N: I do not own YGO or DBZ. Thanks for the reviews! Sorry about the wait. Had to work on other stories first. Here is the second chapter.**

**ALSO!!!!**

**While Goten is here in Mokuba's world, time is not passing back in his world until he gets back. So he was taken while training with his older brother, Gohan, for the World Martial Arts Tournament.**

* * *

Mokuba Kaiba led Son Goten to the extravagant kitchen of the Kaiba Mansion. So far, the two had not spoken a word to each other. Mokuba simply did not know what to say and Goten was absorbed in seeing everything in the mansion. Clearly he had not seen anything like it aside from Capsule Corporation where Bulma and Vegeta, the parents of his best friend Trunks, lived. No, this mansion, the Kaiba Mansion as he had learnt from Mokuba, seemed a little less modern than what he was used to which prompted him to ask a question. "Do you have any capsules?" Goten asked, smiling.

The preteen turned his face to the side, raising an eyebrow. "Capsules?" He echoed, wondering what in the world this seven-year-old was thinking of. "What kind of capsules?" He knew of time capsules where some people would put in objects from this day and age in hopes of people in a hundred's years time, give or take a few, would find it and see what they were like. Come to think of it, those were the only capsules he knew about.

"Dinocaps!" Goten chirped, increasing his pace so that he was side by side with the youngest Kaiba brother. "You mean, you've never heard of them?" He asked, wide-eyed. "I thought everyone knew what they were." Goten pondered over this as they continued down the hallway.

"Nope. Never heard of 'em." Mokuba was slightly annoyed because he suspected Goten thought he was an idiot for not knowing what 'dino caps' were. "What do they do?" He asked, extremely curious himself.

Goten frowned slightly. "Well, I don't know exactly how to explain them...but I can show you!" With that, Goten pulled out a small oval-shaped capsule with a release mechanism at one side of him. "This is the one my mom gave me for lunch. I was going to go train with my big brother." He pressed it and threw it down the hallway. Then, there was a loud POP! And Mokuba gaped when the smoke cleared away. The capsule was no longer visible; in its place instead was food. Correction, HUGE amounts of food. "Yay! Now I can eat!" Goten chirped and practically dove in the piles of food.

"...uh..." Mokuba's eyes were so wide they were bulging out. He watched in amazement as Goten consumed the food like it was his last meal ever. 'How can a kid his age eat so much? Better yet, how can a HUMAN eat that much?! Then again, he did say he was half-human and half...something.' The younger Kaiba brother's thoughts raced in his mind as he tried to comprehend what he was witnessing. To Goten, it was no big deal. His mother, and several other family friends and relatives had already grown accustomed to the average Saiyan appetite.

Goten was finished in less than five minutes. With a grin, he stood up from the floor and wiped the food that had missed his mouth, off his gi and face. "Boy, that was good! For once I'm actually stuffed! Oops!" He covered his mouth quickly, a look of guilt crossing his face. "No wonder...that food was also for big brother Gohan!" Goten's shoulders sank.

Mokuba cocked his head slightly. "So, you have a big brother?" The two stood there in the hallway while Goten picked up the empty capsule. The youngest son of Goku nodded and Mokuba continued on. "What's he like?" He was curious about this... 'Gohan' and the talk of training. Did the two have similar powers?

"Well, he's way older than me...I think seventeen, and he's a lot stronger than I am! He defeated Cell when he was eleven years old!" Goten beamed, obviously proud of his older brother.

"Cell?" Mokuba echoed, clearly confused. "Who is Cell?"

"Oh I forgot...I'm in another world!" Goten giggled. "Cell was a bad guy who tried to blow up the earth! But my brother beat him so everything's okay now." He smiled. "What's your brother like?"

Mokuba nodded and motioned for the boy to follow him. Together, they resumed their trip down the hallway. "His name is Seto. He's the president of Kaiba Corp. and the best brother anyone could have...in my opinion." Mokuba smiled slightly. He didn't want to offend the young boy. He marveled at how mature he was suddenly acting. Maybe it was because he was the eldest of the two boys and he knew he had a mission to complete and that was saving his brother. The tables had turned.

Goten nodded. "So he's the one we're going to go rescue?" 'Mokuba's brother is a president? Wow! Just like Trunks' mom!'

Mokuba spun around again, still feeling unnerved about the discovery of his new powers. "Who is Trunks? Who's a president like my brother?" He demanded, wanting to know everything about this boy. He didn't completely trust the boy...yet. Mokuba figured if it was anyone else, they too would be asking questions, wanting answers from a person that had suddenly appeared in front of them from another dimension.

Goten looked surprised at the sudden outburst. "Trunks is my best friend and his mom is the president of Capsule Corp." He replied, suddenly looking shy.

Mokuba smiled. "Sorry. Anyway, that's cool." They proceeded down the hall when...

DING! DONG!

The youngest Kaiba perked up at the sound of the doorbell and ran ahead. "Just keep going down this hallway and I'll come find you!" He called back and continued to rush to the front hall where the main doors were. The doorbell sounded again and Mokuba opened it, not bothering to wait for the butler, who, by the way, should've been there long before him. "Hi!" He greeted the gang.

"Mokuba, who are they?" A small voice asked beside him and Mokuba nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Goten!" He cried and turned to face the boy. "You scared me! How did you get here so fast?" He questioned, knowing full well that had he been running his fastest. Mokuba was so anxious to get going and find his brother.

'Huh? Who's the kid with the funky hair?'

'Gee, I hope Kaiba's going to be all right.'

'Never seen that kid before.'

Mokuba froze, having heard the thoughts of Joey, Yugi, and Tristan. 'I can hear them again!' He cleared his throat and stood aside, as did the mini Goku-lookalike. "Um, come on in, guys. I'll introduce everyone soon." He assured him and waited until the gang had stepped inside. "Okay, um, this way..." Mokuba's voice trailed off as he led the way to the main living room.

It was large with a tall triangular shaped bay window. The walls were made of dark polished wood with a large fan and light at the top. A big screen TV was at the side when they first walked on, and a fireplace was at the opposite end. Two big couches and a one comfy seat were situated in the middle. The long drapes were of a burgundy color. A few paintings lined the walls and a Blue Eyes Crystal Dragon was on top of the fireplace shelf, one that Mokuba had given to him for Christmas. It looked like something out of a winter lodge only much cozier. This room was used only by Mokuba, seeing how he was the only other occupant of the mansion. Seto would come once in awhile but he was usually too absorbed in his work.

"WOW!" A loud voice erupted from behind them. The gang spun around, obviously having forgotten that the boy in the orange gi was also present with them. "Your living room is huge, Mokuba!" Goten was used to seeing such extravagance at Capsule Corp. but he had never ceased to be amazed whenever he entered CC, and now, the Kaiba Mansion. "I wish my house was a big as this. But then Gohan said the outside was our whole backyard!" The boy seemed only like he was talking to himself and nobody else. Yugi smiled at his innocence.

"Have a seat." Mokuba took the single big chair and Goten made his way over there as well and sat on the white rug. He was cross-legged and waited patiently for Mokuba to speak. The young Kaiba hid his smile and cleared his throat. "Well, all of you know why you're here. We have to rescue my brother." He took a deep breath. The memory of what had happened before had gone under was still fresh in his mind and stirred feelings of despair inside of him. "But first things first-introductions. Goten, that's Yugi, that's Joey, that's Tea, and that's Tristan." He turned to the second largest couch. "That's Duke and last but not least, that's Bakura." The young Son nodded with wide eyes. Satisfied, Mokuba proceeded with an explanation of how Son Goten came to be in his world. "I suppose you're all wondering who this is. It's a long story so," A sigh. "Here I go..."

"I was walking down to the lab where Seto was working and where he was last seen. For the past couple of weeks he's been working on some big secret project of his and he wouldn't tell me what it was or what it could do. Anyway, I wanted to see if he was done working so we could do something together, but when I got down there, I kind of...surprised him and he accidentally pressed this button on a machine. It shot yellow beams at me and I felt woozy." He hesitated, remembering the strange sensations in his body. "I can't recall much...all I know is, Seto was taken by these strange people. I couldn't see what they looked like since I was lying on the floor but Seto had to go with them. He left behind a transmitter though and this is what it is." He produced it from his vest pocket and held it up high for everyone to see. "Well, I don't know what those beams did for sure, but they might've given me...powers. I can do things I never could do before." Another pause. 'How do I explain?' He wondered. An idea occurred to him as he remembered the phone incident, and with that he grabbed a coaster from the coffee table and threw it on the floor a few feet away from him.

"What are you doing?" Goten asked, not understanding the purpose of throwing a coaster to the rug.

"You'll see." Mokuba answered and stretched out his hand. He wasn't quite sure how to activate his telekinesis powers but he stretched out his fingers anyway. Nothing happened. "Huh?" He frowned and pulled his hand back.

"Uh, Mokuba?" Joey broke the silence. A blush crossed Mokuba's face as he realized how stupid he must've looked.

"I-it was supposed to come to my hand...just like that." Mokuba defended himself, ignoring the odd looks he received. "Well, anyway, it's not the only thing I can do. I can read minds too." Another awkward silence. "No, really!" He insisted, as the others looked more and more doubtful. "Watch! Yugi, think of something! Anything!"

"Okay..." Yugi concentrated and thought the only word he could think of that came to his mind. 'Millenium Puzzle.' The word repeated over and over and Yugi awaited Mokuba's reply.

"Millenium Puzzle!"

Yugi gasped and nodded dumbly. "You-you-you read my mind! You really did it!" He blurted out.

"Eh, wild guess." Joey remarked, still looking irresolute. 'Gee, Kaiba's not the only nutty one...'

Mokuba heard that thought and he was furious. 'Joey...' He took a deep breath to calm himself, deciding it was best to avoid argument as he really wanted to get going and find Seto.

At that same moment, Joey Wheeler let out a yelp. "What?!" He called out, looking straight at Mokuba and then he glanced around the room wildly. "Who said that?"

"Uh, Joey? Nobody said anything." Tea answered for everyone, eyeing him weirdly.

"Somebody did! And it sounded like Mokuba! It was sorta echo-y..." Joey narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Mokuba who was just as dumbfounded as he. "No funny stuff, kid..."

"I...I didn't say anything...I kind of...THOUGHT it." Mokuba said.

"Mokuba CAN read minds!" Goten spoke up, gazing at each in turn. "He read my mind twice!"

"I'm serious." It was his turn to speak. Mokuba put on a dead-calm tone. "I think I have...telekinesis, telepathy, and mind-reading abilities. I also may have something else. You see, before you guys arrived, I was kind of wishing to be strong, and then Goten appeared out of nowhere! From what he tells me, he has some kind of powers too."

"That kid? Strong?" Tristan chuckled earning a glare from the youngest Son brother. "No offense, uh, Goten but-"

"I'm strong!" Goten retorted, standing up.

Joey laughed out loud. "Yeah right..."

"Guys, leave him alone." Bakura warned, looking worried. He didn't want his two cocky friends to hurt the poor kid's feelings.

"C'mon! Let's have an arm wrestle!" Joey got down on his knees and held out his arm, elbow on the table. "You gonna wrestle, kid?" He repeated.

"You bet!" Goten went over to the table and sat down on his knees as well and took a hold of Joey's outstretched hand.

"We're wasting time..." Mokuba muttered, clearly not pleased with the way things were going.

"This won't take long." Duke told the young Kaiba brother, edging closer to the coffee table.

Tea sighed and Yugi was sympathetic. He understood how Mokuba was feeling.

"Ready? 1...2...3!" Tristan counted off.

Within the blink of an eye, Goten had Joey's arm flat down on the coffee table. "Wha...?" Joey's eyes bulged out in shock.

Goten frowned slightly. "That wasn't any fun." He stated, disappointed.

"You're-" Joey stood up abruptly, hands in the air. "I give up. You are strong!" He couldn't explain it; Goten was very strong, what with being half-Saiyan and all but of course, Joey didn't know that. Goten had won the arm wrestle so easily. He had flattened Joey's arm like it was nothing!

"What just happened?" Tristan blinked several times.

"Enough!" Mokuba had stood on his chair. Everyone looked up at him in surprise. Mokuba rarely snapped and raised his voice so loud at them. "We need to concentrate on finding my brother." He said a bit quietly. "I say we start following the signal on this transmitter thing. We can use the Kaiba jet, which means we'll have to pack some supplies and stuff. Are you with me?"

"Yes!"

* * *

**A/N: Kinda short. PLEASE REVIEW! I may just post the next chapter faster if you do, besides the fact that I want to know what you think. So Mokuba, Goten, and the rest are off to find Seto Kaiba. Will Mokuba gain control and understanding of his powers? Will Goten be able to help him? The gang and the two boys won't always be together...**


	3. The Devil's Triangle

**A/N: I do not own YGO or DBZ. Sorry about the wait!**

* * *

_Night is drawing near and I still am not even close to completing the project. At least they've allowed me to have my own quarters but it is nothing to brag about. I am now in yet another cell with four silver walls and a metallic door. There are electric lights on the ceiling, which is surprising…because this facility appears to be on a tropical island or something of the sort. I wonder why they chose this kind of location. Then again, I don't know specifically where I am. _

_I recall believing that these people weren't human. I was wrong. They are human…not normal humans, so to speak. Humanoids mostly I guess. Something's been altered, changed in their genetics. They still maintain that almost abnormal appearance. But I have seen worse. Look at the Third World countries. I often wonder why so few people offer their assistance in those countries. _

_I have been working slowly on completing this super weapon. I need time. I must figure out how to escape and well, somehow save the world in the process. I can't live knowing something terrible will happen and that I could have stopped it. _

_The living conditions here are not so bad, better than what I would have expected. A day has already passed and they have given me the three standard meals a day. I don't know where they got the food since it is what I usually eat but maybe they've been observing and studying my habits as well as my working habits. _

_So far I have obeyed their orders. I'm not stupid. I know I will receive punishment if I disobey. I'd rather not find out just what kind of punishment they will give. I imagine I will know soon since they are bound to find out sooner or later about my stalling. _

_It's easy to move to my bed. The chains binding me to the work area are just long enough for me to actually lie down and catch a bit of sleep. If I didn't know any better, I'd say these are the nicest abductors I have ever heard of. _

_The weather here…wherever I am…has been mostly nice. The sun shines all day—yes I do have one window but it's very small to prevent me from escaping. There has been no rain; just wind and few clouds. Although, I'm pretty certain I saw the sky darken on the horizon and it doesn't look very pleasant or inviting. In fact, I can see lightning and a gray mist below those clouds._

_A storm is coming. _

_I'm glad I'm in here. _

_The door slides open and I quickly focus my attention on the components on the worktable, hoping they hadn't seen my moment of distraction. _

"_Pay attention, Seto Kaiba." Comes the hard and cold monotone voice, the same one I hear nearly everyday. Even the females have similar voices to that of the males. _

_I grunt and refuse to take the bait. I know that if I argue or snap at them, I will surely be punished. _

_I feel my arm being grabbed and the chains at my feet have been unlocked. _

_Great. Just great._

* * *

Mokuba anxiously awaited the arrival of the gang. He was at the local airport and standing just outside the large private jet that the two Kaiba brothers owned. He would've taken the Blue Eyes White Dragon jet but it was meant only for two people, and besides, it was something special. Just for him and his brother. 

Meanwhile, Goten was fidgeting with his hands, sitting tight on the ground. Mokuba had packed some extra clothes of his own for Goten since Goten obviously had no way of obtaining any clothes of his own. Mokuba hoped the clothes he had lent weren't too big. Currently Goten still wore his gi but over it he wore a navy sweatshirt of Mokuba's. It was slightly chilly since it was now evening and Goten was hungry…again. His stomach rumbled and Mokuba stifled a laugh. He was hungry himself too. "Do you-"

"There's a well-stocked fridge on board." Mokuba answered quickly, already knowing what the question was. He smiled down at the young boy. "You can go in if you want—er, maybe not. We'll wait till the others get here and then we can have a little snack." Mokuba figured it would not be wise to let Goten off on his own at the food. The Son boy had only been in his world for five hours and already Mokuba understood just how much Goten was capable of eating. During the last three hours, the two had become better acquainted with each other and were close to being good friends. He just hoped the gang would become friends with the Son boy as well.

"Okay!" Goten said brightly with a shy grin and then returned to staring at the ground. Mokuba sighed and looked skyward, marveling at the soft pinks, purples, and oranges that had formed due to the sunset. It was beautiful.

Suddenly the sound of arguing reached his ears and jerked him out of his reverie. The young Kaiba boy turned to the source seeing Joey and Tristan argue over which bag was theirs. He rolled his eyes and allowed a small smile to light up his face.

"It's mine!" Joey was saying, glaring daggers at his best friend and pulling the piece of luggage towards his body.

"No I remember putting it by the window so it's mine!" Tristan retorted, pulling it right back.

"What's going on?" Goten asked as they came closer.

"Those two have the same type of bag." Bakura explained, being the first one to reach the Kaiba and the Son. He sighed, shaking his head. "I don't understand why they can't open that one bag and find out whose luggage it really is!"

Goten giggled and watched as Joey pulled too hard and the suitcase opened, spilling its contents onto the cement. Tristan sheepishly realized it was Joey's suitcase indeed but was glad that his clothes hadn't fallen out. "Ha! Ha! Joey wears smiley underwear!" He laughed, pointing at the loose piece of clothing that was on the ground, threatening to take flight because of the wind.

"GAK!" Joey reached down and grabbed it quickly, his face reddening in the process. "You jerk! I told ya it was mine!" He fired back, furious.

"Boys will be boys." Tea came up behind her white-haired friend.

Mokuba, impatient, called for everyone to follow him up the ramp into the private jet. As loyal as ever, Goten was right behind him, all smiles. The gang was in awe at the extravagance and obvious show of wealth at the interior of the jet. "WOW!" Joey squeaked, seeing the plush seats of a royal blue color that was capable of being made into a bed. "This is fit for a king!"

Shyly, Goten picked out a window seat and sat down. Mokuba had left to give orders to the pilot and everyone else was too busy admiring the seats, tables, walls, and other objects. With a friendly smile on his face, Yugi made his way over to Goten and sat across from him. "Hi Goten. How are you?" Yugi asked, making himself comfortable.

"I'm fine." Goten managed a shy smile at the boy with tri-colored hair.

"That's good. I'm looking forward to getting to know you better." Yugi smiled warmly at the young child.

"Hey yeah!" Joey plopped down next to Yugi while Mokuba reentered, taking the seat next to Goten. The rest sat either across, in front, or behind them. "We can't trust you without knowing anything about you!"

"Joey!" Tea scolded, shooting the blonde teen a glare. "Don't be so rude!"

Wanting to change the subject, Bakura interrupted quickly. "So, Goten…tell us about your family." He suggested.

Meanwhile, the private jet made it's way off the ground.

"Well, okay." Goten folded his hands in his lap, occasionally fidgeting with his fingers. "My mom's name is ChiChi and she's a really good cook and makes the best food in the world!" He sat up slightly, a smile spreading across his face, a wistful smile. "I miss her. My dad's name is Goku and he's supposed to be the strongest in the entire universe! My big brother's name is Gohan and he's just as strong! He's entering in the tournament. I am too…I hope I'm back in time. And my best friend is Trunks!" He concluded.

"Trunks? That's a weird name." Joey remarked. "What are his parent's names?"

Goten frowned. "It's not a weird name." He protested. "Trunks' mom and dad's names are Bulma and Vegeta. They're like my aunt and uncle since our families are really, really close. That's what Gohan says. But Uncle Vegeta is kinda mean sometimes." He added, remembering a few incidents. "He keeps calling me "Carrot Spawn" or something like that..." He paused at this. "What's a spawn?"

Tea wondered what kind of man called his "nephew", spawn. "Uh, it means offspring, children, and a number of other things." She responded with a smile.

"Oh." Goten looked down his lap. "I wonder why Aunt Bulma always gets mad at him then when he says that."

"So, you know martial arts?" Yugi carried on the conversation before it could reach a dead end.

"My mom taught me and Gohan's taught me how to fly!" Goten answered with a big grin.

There was silence on the jet.

"Fly?" Duke sounded doubtful.

"Well, he is pretty strong," Bakura intervened. "So who knows? He might be able to fly…as crazy as it sounds."

"I can too!" Goten insisted with wide eyes.

Beside him, Mokuba heard all the thoughts of the gang and all of them were along the same lines of his own. Could Goten really fly? The notion seemed far-fetched. When they landed, Goten was going to have to demonstrate some of his powers.

The jet shook slightly.

"Uh, Mokuba sir," The pilot's voice sounded through the intercom. "We seem to be having a bit of a problem here." In the background, the co-pilot's voice could be heard as well, giving urgent information to the pilot.

"A problem?" Mokuba echoed and everyone else exchanged worried glances. "What kind of problem?" He demanded, sounding very much like his brother. The two could be total opposites yet identical in many different ways.

"Well, the signal on that radar of yours is leading us to Devil's Sea…" The pilot's voice trailed off, letting it sink in. He sounded uneasy and the jet shook again, this time being more powerful than the last. Mokuba glanced outside the window and saw that night had fallen fairly quickly than anticipated. Clouds raced by the windows, looking very ominous, threatening, foreboding.

"Devil's Sea!" Tea shrieked. "I've read about that place!" She was worried, very worried. "Mokuba, are you sure Kaiba was taken there?"

"If that's what the radar shows." Mokuba shrugged. "Why? What's wrong?"

"What's Devil's Sea?" Goten asked, turning his attention to Tea.

Tea's face was pale as she recalled all accounts of stories concerning Devil's Sea (or Devil's Triangle) and it's equally mysterious counterpart on the other side of the world, the Bermuda Triangle. "That's the area where ships and planes disappear." She whispered fearfully.

All of a sudden thunder sounded and rain began to pound on the windows. Immediately everyone jumped back into their seats and buckled themselves up. The jet shook with great ferocity and Mokuba, before getting buckled up, ran to the intercom to contact the front. "Hey, what's going on?" He shouted, trying to maintain his balance. The lights overhead flickered violently.

"ACK!" Instantly all eyes were on Tristan who was near the back. The tall teenager yelled, "We're going to crash!"

"Mokuba!" Goten unbuckled himself with trembling fingers.

The young Kaiba tried to restrain the tears that had formed in his eyes. "Seto…"

The panicking voice of the pilot confirmed their worst fears. "Mayday! Mayday!" Lightning streaked through the sky, lighting up the jet eerily as the lights themselves continued to flicker. "We're going to—" He never had the chance to finish.

Screams were heard as the jet plunged nose first into the now raging sea.

* * *

_"Carrot Spawn" as in Kakkarot Spawn, Goku's Saiyan name, which tends to have many different spellings. Vegeta (he rocks!) does not call him by Goku. This bit of info. is for those who haven't seen DBZ. _


	4. Deliverance

**A/N: Don't own YGO or DBZ. Sorry about the wait! Specials thanks to Caorann fridh Bronach for beta reading.**

* * *

It was Mokuba's determination that managed to save them all. 

Using one of his powers, he was able to slow the jet's descent into the sea but not by much. The young Kaiba fell into blackness, a void of nothingness that swallowed him whole. However, this only lasted for what seemed like a few seconds. It might've been shock that had caused him to faint because someone grabbed him before he hit the panel of the jet where the intercom had been.

Mokuba's eyes opened very slowly and all his senses returned. He was very wet and feeling very cold. "W-Where am I?" Everything came into focus and beneath him was a wild and menacing Devil's Triangle. It suddenly occurred to him that someone was holding him tightly. "…Seto…" And then he screamed, realizing the danger of the situation.

"I've got you!"

Mokuba's arms hung limply above the angry waters. "G-Goten?" he stammered. Now even more shock registered. He was above the sea…in midair! "Gah!"

The frightened voice of Goten Son filled his ears: "There's an island over there. I'll take you there-"

"The others!" Mokuba coughed, barely hearing his friend over the roar of the storm.

"I'll get them, too!"

Mokuba felt no desire to hold his tears of agony back, so he let them flow freely. What if his friends were dead? What if he couldn't save Seto? Could Goten _really fly_?

Within moments, Mokuba was placed against the damp sand of the piece of land and Goten disappeared back into the fray.

The raven-haired boy sunk back into dark oblivion.

* * *

Inside the jet, the gang was not doing very well. Thankfully, they were saved from serious damage to their bodies through Mokuba's unconsciously quick use of his powers. Not only that, they were all still in their crash belts when the jet hit the sea. It was a miracle (save for maybe a bad case of whiplash). Despite that, they were still in critical danger. 

"Oh, my, gosh, we're going to die!" Tea shrieked, gripping the seat tightly, not facing any battle for tears. "No! _Please_!"

"Tea!" Yugi cried, "Undo your belt! Hurry!" The tri-colored teenager had already undone his and was making his way swiftly to where Tea was, extremely worried for her life, more so than his own.

Breathing in quick gasps, Tea undid the belt as Yugi tread through the water. "Yugi!" she cried, and then accidentally gulped down some seawater. Coughing, she plunged into the frigid water that was quickly filling the jet.

Yugi grabbed her hand, taking the extra effort to squeeze it, hoping it gave her some sort of reassurance, no matter how small. "Everything's going to be all right!" he yelled back, praying it would be. He hated to see her distressed, in any kind of danger.

"Over here! Hurry!" Tristan shouted over the roar as he and Joey fought to keep the jet's doors open against the massive waves that drove against the jet.

"We're not going to make it!" Duke hollered, half-swimming over to the two teenage boys, holding an unconscious Bakura above the water. "It's a miracle we're still here right now!"

"No! Don't give up!" Yugi and a crying Tea reached the group. "We have to try and swim for it!" he told them, even though he knew the chances of surviving were against them.

"Are you blind?" Duke argued wildly, glaring. "Look around! It's only minutes before we-"

"Hey!" Joey broke in. "W-We're being-"

"Pulled out of the water!" Tristan finished for him, astonished by honest-to-goodness truth: they really were being hauled out of the sea, as if they were nothing more than a rubber duck in a bathtub. The water level was sinking fast and all fell to their knees and posteriors. "Wha-What's happening?"

Outside in the storm, Goten groaned as he brought the jet to the island where Mokuba lay. 'I…I really wish Gohan or Dad or even Trunks could help me,' he thought, knowing he wasn't quite as strong as they were. Trunks was stronger because he was older, which really dampened Goten's spirits at times, but often, the younger Son wouldn't let it get to him. Still, if any one of them were here, they'd handle the situation better than he could. When he got back to his own world, he'd have quite a story to tell.

_When_ he got back… Goten hoped with all his heart that he would be able to return home soon. Right now, he was alone, even with newfound friends. He was simply, utterly, alone in a foreign and alien world. Loneliness crept into his soul as he attempted to restrain and then ignore this undeniable veracity.

* * *

Once the jet was set upon the wet sand, the teenagers scrambled out like crawly creatures out of a log and raced for the limp, soaked form of Mokuba Kaiba. "Mokuba!" Tea screeched, fearing the absolute worst. 

"Where's Goten?" Duke demanded, suddenly remembering the young passenger.

"The kid's missing!" Tristan shouted as Joey, Tea, and Yugi ran over to Mokuba.

"I'm right here." The weary demi-Saiyan dropped to the ground, close to tears. He was the son of the greatest hero on earth, the son of the daughter of Ox King, the brother of the destroyer of Cell. He knew Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, and even Master Roshi. He knew all these strong-willed, strong-minded, and powerful people. Half his blood was Saiyan – he could fly! He had incredible strength, but all these facts and acquaintances could not and would not cover the reality of who Goten really was: seven-years-old.

He was only seven, a mere child for crying out loud! Nothing could erase the truth that he was not old enough to take care of himself. He was not as smart as Gohan, so he would not be able to figure out a way to get home or at least back to Domino City. And he certainly wouldn't be able to take charge and keep a cool head in tough situations. All his life he had depended on others, but now his moment of truth had come.

'I'll be strong for you, big brother,' Goten thought, closing his eyes, allowing the tears to slide and mingle with raindrops. Mokuba, at least, was still here (he knew Mokuba had to be alive). During the flight, Mokuba had shared many of his experiences with the half-Saiyan. 'If Mokuba can do it, so can I,' Goten concluded, glad to have found another person to look up and relate to.

The two of them would make their brothers proud.

"Goten!" Tristan sighed in relief. The safety of the two young kids was the foremost priority.

"He's alive!" Joey was holding his jacket over his face, a temporary cover. "Mokuba's alive!"

"But we won't be if we don't find shelter – soon!" Duke shouted back amidst the thunder. "We have to get back into the jet. It's the only option we have." He had carefully placed Bakura on the jet floor inside before he had gone out.

"Hurry!" Yugi cried, running alongside Tea and Joey, who carried Mokuba in his arms. "The storm's getting worse!"

"How do we know the jet won't be destroyed by the storm or sea?" Tristan said, already inside. "How do we know _we'll_ be safe?"

Tea sobbed quietly as she pushed away the bangs out of Mokuba's eyes. Joey grimly checked Bakura's vital points. Duke and Goten sat near the front of the jet and Tristan stared Yugi in the eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Faith," Yugi replied calmly, his violet eyes determined-looking. "We've got to hope."

* * *

Why did everything happen to him?

Once more, he wished he had a normal and happy life. Not that he wasn't happy – he was glad he and his brother were still alive and together, especially as the only known family left in the world. But being kidnapped from time to time and getting caught in danger was tiring and frustrating, not to mention depressing.

These new powers of his didn't help, either.

'_I sure hope we make it home alive…'_

'_I'm so scared.'_

'_Gohan…'_

'_Come on, Mokuba. Bakura. Wake up you guys!'_

Couldn't they at least let him be unconscious in peace?

Dimly aware of their thoughts, Mokuba opened his eyes at long last and was met with a raindrop in the eye, obviously from the roof of the jet. Raindrop… Everything returned to him in a flash and he sat up, sending a thought of his own to the rest through one of his powers: 'I flew!'

"Mokuba!" Tea dashed to the boy's side, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. "I was afraid you'd never wake up!"

"He just talked to us in our minds!" Joey appeared to be on the edge of a breakdown. How was he able to communicate with them in their minds! It was unreal!

"You flew?" Tristan echoed, confused. "Didn't the other kid mention something about flying?"

"And how are we going to get back home?" Duke added to the conversation.

Wincing at the sudden loud voices, Mokuba sat up, moaning. "S-Seto," he murmured distantly, wishing for the hundredth time that the elder Kaiba were here with him.

"Easy, Mokuba," Yugi chided gently. "You should lie down and rest. We're safe for the meantime."

"What did you mean about flying?" Joey demanded, sitting on his knees between Duke and Bakura. "Did _you_ bring the jet here?"

"I did," Goten confessed, not feeling the urge to share one his cheerful, little smiles. He didn't feel much like smiling right now.

"What!"

"He really can fly!"

"I don't believe you…"

"I do," Mokuba stated plainly, eyelids shut for a moment. "He really did fly and he carried me and you guys here…" Mokuba did not doubt for one second that Goten had brought a large-scale jet from the sea to the land. Strange things were happening; it was best not to rule anything out. Bizarre stuff was happening to him, too.

Discussion went on, despite the storm. Clearly, they had all resolved that they would be sheltered and out of harm's way.

For a little while, anyway.

* * *

_I've thought more about my situation. At this point in time, it is completely hopeless. Not that there ever was much hope. I'm not a hopeful person. _

_Mokuba is…I really miss that kid. I could use some of his encouragement about now. They took me to another room where I was beaten – not viciously. No one was exercising their brutal strength, but They made it clear I was to work only on the project, lest there be more consequences. I have a pretty good idea of what they mean by "consequences." _

_I did not attempt to ask any more questions this time. I will eventually, when the time is right, but right now, I want to escape and search this place myself. It is blatantly evident that there is no point in trying to escape the whole place itself. I probably would not even make it to the sea._

_So I have to do what I can now._


End file.
